TheStrawhatNO!
TheStrawhatNO! is ThornBrain and formerly Mugiwara Yoshi and BigTUnit1's Let's Play channel, based on YouTube. The team have branched out to live gaming streams, interviews, and discussion videos. The channel was made a YouTube partner on January 3, 2013, and they have a Patreon account. The full Let's Play list can be seen below, including ongoing, completed, canceled, and on-hiatus LPs. Thorn and Yoshi also did Retsupuraes on TheStrawhatNO! from 2010-2011; the complete Retsupurae list can be seen further below, including deleted RPs. History Pre-Formation Prior to TheStrawhatNO!'s and TheMidnightFrogs' respective foundings, Thorn and Yoshi had been involved in Let's Playing to various degrees. Thorn recorded a run of Survival Kids in early 2009 on his old channel, comicstripdude, which he later thought was poorly made and deleted. (He would later LP and complete the game again in 2014.) In November 24, 2009, Thorn and DFatman formed the group's original Let's Play channel, FATLPs. Yoshi joined the group in late December of that year, and TheMidnightFrogs' original core trio was formed. While most of the LPs were played by Fatman, Thorn played through the child portion of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and Yoshi played through Pikmin. Thorn and Yoshi split from Fatman and FATLPs on April 12, 2010. Full details are on the FATLPs article. 2010: TheStrawhatNO! Formation and First Year The channel was formed April 13, shortly after the split from DFatman. TheStrawhatNO! takes its name from Yoshi's then-YouTube channel, MugiwaranoYoshi; "Mugiwara" is Japanese for "Straw hat", in itself a reference to Yoshi's favourite manga, One Piece. Thorn and Yoshi's LPs for FATLPs, such as Pikmin and Ocarina of Time as well as the Hero of Time review, were reuploaded on TheStrawhatNO's Blip channel (now deleted). The team primarily recorded Retsupuraes through April and May 2010, (their last RP was uploaded June 2011), before returning to Let's Plays. Their RPs were occasionally compared positively to the original Retsupurae channel and Chip Cheezum & General Ironicus' RPs, though the duo don't think very positively of their RPs anymore. The duo attempted to return to Let's Plays on April 28 by beginning a Sonic Adventure 2 LP, then continuing Ocarina of Time on May 31 from where they left off after FATLPs. SA2 failed to kick-off and was canceled within days, while OoT would go on to be canceled in August after severe capture problems. Thorn instead sporadically recorded a Majora's Mask LP, though that too would be canceled in favour of the Something Awful LPs. Yoshi's Pikmin 2 LP also ran into technical difficulties and would have to be restarted in early 2012 when he could get a new computer. 2011 - 2016: Something Awful Thorn began making LP threads on Something Awful's Let's Play forum on May 11, 2011 with Bomberman Hero, joined by BigTUnit1. The team jumped in viewership after beginning the thread, and have continued to build a fanbase since. [[TheStrawhatNO!#Completed|Completed LPs since Bomberman Hero can be seen below]]. The YouTube channel was made a YT partner through Necessary Gaming on January 3, 2013. They opened a Patreon account to help pay for better Let's Playing equipment in January 2014, and Thorn followed with his own Patreon in February 2015 to help pay for his rent. Recurring guest commentators included an-artist-complex, Highwang, and JigglyJacob. 2017 - Present Travis bowed out of the group due to a lack of availability in early 2017, and Yoshi put LPs low on his priority list in favor of work. Presently Thorn is the only active member of the team, with Skippy Granola and YamiNoSenshi joining Thorn for the majority of his LPs. Let's Plays In-Progress *''Rune Factory 4'' (3DS) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentator': Travis, Skippy Granola, YamiNoSenshi **'Run': January 2, 2017 - November 25, 2017 **'Content': 45 updates (50 main LP videos + 10 additional dialogue clips) **Playlist **SA thread **LP Zone thread *''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' (Wii U) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentators': Skippy Granola, YamiNoSenshi **'Run': June 10, 2017 - Summer 2018 **Playlist **SA thread **LP Zone thread On Hiatus n/a Upcoming *''S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl'' (PC) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentators': JigglyJacob, Highwang **Main run recorded and edited, commentary underway *''Stardew Valley'' (PC) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentators': YamiNoSenshi, IrishRodent **Main run and most additional content recorded and edited, commentary underway *''Dragon's Dogma'' NG+ (PC) **'Player': Skippy Granola **Saved for after Rune Factory 4 *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD'' (Wii U) **'Player': Thorn **Recorded up to before the second dungeon *''Subnautica'' (PC) **'Player': Thorn **Saved for after the game leaves Early Access Completed LPs listed by year in which they were completed. 2011 *''Bomberman Hero'' (Nintendo 64) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentater': Travis **'Run': May 11, 2011 - August 24, 2011 **'Content': 22 videos - 13 main gameplay parts, 4 bonus videos, 5 Minimum-Point Speed Runs **Playlist **Let's Play Archive *''Bomberman Jetters'' (GameCube) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentaters': Yoshi, Travis **'Run': September 3, 2011 - December 20, 2011 **'Content': 11 story parts, 6 collection videos, 2 extras videos **Playlist **Let's Play Archive *''007: Agent Under Fire'' (GCN) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentaters': Yoshi, Travis **'Run': September 4, 2011 - December 14, 2011 **'Content': 6 story parts, 2 bonus videos, 3 collection videos **Playlist - Edited Commentary **Playlist - Uncut Commentary **Let's Play Archive 2012 *''Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' (Wii) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentaters': Yoshi, Travis, Moonwalk Invincible, Njsykora, Galeboomer, Bobbertoriley, Epee Em, Redundant **'Run': January 22, 2012 - October 5, 2012 **'Content': 29 parts, 2 bonus videos **Playlist - Edited Commentary **Playlist - Uncut Commentary **Let's Play Archive **''Let's Do Something We're Not Supposed To to Twilight Princess'' - Glitch videos hosted by Suspicious Dish *''Pikmin 2'' (GCN) **'Player': Yoshi **'Co-commentaters': Thorn, Travis **'Run': February 8, 2012 - October 21, 2012 **'Content': 11 in-game days + 3 bonus videos **Playlist **Let's Play Archive *''Bomberman Generation'' (GCN) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentators': Yoshi, Travis, Epee Em, Redundant, Syrg Sapphire, Galeboomer, JelloApocalypse, Suspicious Dish **'Run': July 22, 2012 - August 18, 2012 **'Content': 10 story parts, 1 collection video, 1 extra video showing multiplayer **Playlist **Let's Play Archive *''Bomberman'' (NES) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentators': Yoshi, Redundant **'Run': October 22, 2012 **'Content': 1 part **Video **Let's Play Archive *''Bomberman '93'' (TurboGrafx-16/Wii Virtual Console) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentators': Yoshi, Travis, Redundant, Epee Em **'Run': November 3, 2012 - November 15, 2012 **'Content': 7 parts **Playlist **Let's Play Archive 2013 *''Super Bomberman'' (SNES) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentator': Travis **'Run': February 5, 2013 - February 20, 2013 **'Content': 6 parts **Playlist **Let's Play Archive *''Journey'' (PlayStation 3) **'Player': Travis **'Solo subtitle commentary' **'Run': February 27, 2013 - March 7, 2013 **'Content': 2 parts **Part 1 and Part 2 *''Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' (Wii) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentaters': Yoshi, Travis, Epee Em, Redundant, KKoserYaks **'Run': October 27, 2012 - September 24, 2013 **'Content': 30 parts + 2 bonus videos **Playlist - Edited Commentary **Playlist - Uncut Commentary **Let's Play Archive *''Shadow of the Colossus'' (PS3 HD remake) **'Player': Travis **'Co-commentaters': Thorn, Yoshi **'Run': April 10, 2013 - July 32, 2013 **'Content': 16 parts **Playlist - Edited Commentary **Playlist - Uncut Commentary **Let's Play Archive 2014 *'The Legend of PizzaJoe' - Majora's Mask (N64/Wii VC) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentaters': Yoshi, Travis, Olivia **'Run': November 5, 2013 - August 24, 2014 **'Content': 21 parts + 1 extras video **Playlist **Let's Play Archive *''Sleeping Dogs'' (PS3) + Sleeping Dogs: The Zodiac Tournament, Sleeping Dogs: Nightmare at North Point, Sleeping Dogs: Year of the Snake **'Player': Travis **'Co-commentaters': Thorn, Yoshi **'Run': October 5, 2013 - August 30, 2014 **'Content': 14 main game parts, 5 downloadable content parts **Playlist - Edited Commentary **Playlist - Uncut Commentary **Let's Play Archive *''Bioshock Infinite'' (PS3) + Bioshock Infinite: Burial at Sea **'Player': Travis **'Co-commentaters': Thorn, Yoshi, Olivia **'Run': October 12, 2013 - November 15, 2014 **'Content': 13 main game parts, 4 Burial at Sea parts **Playlist **Let's Play Archive *''Survival Kids'' (Game Boy Color) **'Players': Thorn, Word on the Wind **'Co-commentater': Olivia **'Run': October 13, 2014 - October 25, 2014 **'Content': 7 parts + 1 extra video **Playlist **Let's Play Archive 2015 *''Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch'' (PS3) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentater': Travis **'Run' June 24, 2013 - March 17, 2015 **'Content': 28 story videos, 9 sidequest screenshot updates, 9 postgame screenshot updates, 1 secret boss video, 3 Ni no Kuni DS streams **Playlist - Edited Commentary **Playlist - Uncut Commentary **Let's Play Archive - Includes screenshot updates *''Punch-Out!! Wii'' **'Player': Yoshi **'Co-commentaters': Thorn, Travis, Olivia **'Run': July 12, 2014 - March 25, 2015 **'Content': 7 story parts, 2 extra videos **Playlist **Let's Play Archive *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D'' (3DS) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentators': Travis, Yoshi, Highwang, ChaosArgate, Olivia **'Run': December 25, 2014 - July 17, 2015 **'Content': 17 updates (23 videos) **Playlist **Let's Play Archive *'The Legend of PizzaJoe' - The Wind Waker HD New Game+ (Wii U) **'Player': Yoshi **'Co-commentaters': Thorn, Travis, Olivia **'Run': September 1, 2014 - August 12, 2015 **'Content': 14 updates (15 videos) **Playlist **LP Archive *''Bomberman 64'' (N64) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentators': Yoshi, Travis **'Run': August 17, 2015 - August 28, 2015 **'Content': 6 parts **Playlist **LP Archive *''Super Bomberman 2'' (SNES) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentators': Travis, Highwang, Word on the Wind **'Run': September 26, 2015 - September 30, 2015 **'Content': 5 parts **Playlist **LP Archive *''The Last of Us/The Last of Us Remastered'' (PS3/PS4) + The Last of Us: Left Behind (PS4) **'Player': Travis **'Co-commentators': Thorn, Yoshi **'Run': November 21, 2014 - November 21, 2015 **'Content': 15 main game parts, 3 DLC parts **Commentated playlist **Raw video playlist **LP Archive 2016 *''Saturn Bomberman'' (Sega Saturn) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentators': Yoshi, Travis **'Run': January 11, 2016 - January 16, 2016 **'Content': 5 story parts, 1 extras video **Playlist **LP Archive *''Bomberman Fantasy Race'' (PlayStation) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentators': Yoshi, Travis, JigglyJacob **'Run': January 18, 2016 - January 22, 2016 **'Content': 5 parts **Playlist **LP Archive *''Skies of Arcadia: Legends'' (GCN) **'Player': Travis **'Co-commentators': Thorn, Yoshi, Highwang **'Run': February 3, 2015 - March 18, 2016 **'Content': 31 parts **Playlist **LP Archive *''Oniken'' (PC) **'Player': Highwang **'Co-commentators': Thorn, Travis **'Run': March 15, 2016 - March 26, 2016 **'Content': 4 parts **Playlist **LP Archive *''Super Bomberman 3'' (SNES) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentators': Heavy Sigh, SorataYuy **'Run': March 28, 2016 - April 3, 2016 **'Content': 6 worlds **Playlist **LP Archive *''Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley'' (PlayStation Portable) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentators': Word on the Wind, Yoshi, Olivia **'Run': February 7, 2015 - April 15, 2016 **'Content': 25 updates (28 videos) **Playlist **LP Archive *''Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns'' (DS) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentators': Travis, Olivia **'Run': February 7, 2015 - April 15, 2016 **'Content': 23 updates (27 videos) **Playlist **LP Archive *''MDK'' (PC) **'Player': JigglyJacob **'Co-commentators': Thorn, Highwang, Travis **'Run': April 5, 2016 - April 15, 2016 **'Content': 6 updates **Playlist **LP Archive *''Super Bomberman 4'' (SNES) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentators': ElTipejoLoco, SorataYuy **'Run': June 20, 2016 - July 1, 2016 **'Content': 5 parts **LP Archive *''Bomberman 64: The Second Attack'' (N64) **'Player': ElTipejoLoco **'Co-commentators': Thorn, SorataYuy, Highwang **'Run': June 20, 2016 - August 17, 2016 **'Content': 8 main game updates (9 videos), 7 bonus videos **LP Archive *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds'' (3DS) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentators': Travis, Yoshi, Highwang **'Run': February 17, 2016 - September 30, 2016 **'Content': 23 updates (24 videos) **Playlist **LP Archive *''Pokemon: Alpha Sapphire'' (3DS) - Live-streamed LP **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentators': Highwang, JigglyJacob, Gazooki, Fargo, Travis, Renose **'Run': June 18, 2016 - October 20, 2016 **'Content': 54 parts from 11 streams **Playlist **LP Archive *''MDK2'' (PC) **'Player': JigglyJacob **'Co-commentators': Thorn, Travis, Highwang, Yoshi **'Run': June 13, 2016 - October 21, 2016 **'Content': 10 updates (12 videos) **Playlist **LP Archive *''Legend of Grimrock 2'' (PC) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentators': Yoshi, Travis, JigglyJacob, Highwang (Mod Showcase) **'Run': January 11, 2016 - October 22, 2016 **'Content': 17 main LP updates (22 videos) + 6 Mod Showcase updates (7 videos) **Playlist **LP Archive *''Grow Home'' (PC) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentator': Travis **'Run': October 17, 2016 - October 26, 2016 **'Content': 5 parts + M.O.M.'s Logs in the thread **Playlist **LP Archive *''Super Bomberman 5'' (SNES) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentators': Highwang, SorataYuy **'Run': December 5, 2016 - December 9, 2016 **'Content': 6 videos **LP Archive *''007: Nightfire'' (GCN) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentators': Travis, Jacob **'Run': November 11, 2016 - December 10, 2016 **'Content': 5 story parts, 2 platinum medal reels, 1 live multiplayer stream **Edited Commentary **Uncut Commentary **LP Archive *''Bomberman II'' (NES) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentator': Highwang **'Run': December 10, 2016 - December 11, 2016 **'Content': 1 part **Video **LP Archive *'Bomberman Megathread' **'Runs': October 22, 2012 - February 20, 2013; August 17, 2015 - December 11, 2016 **'Games Completed': Bomberman (NES), Bomberman '93, Super Bomberman, Bomberman 64, Super Bomberman 2, Saturn Bomberman, Bomberman Fantasy Race, Bomberman Tournament (played by Mr Phillby), Super Bomberman 3, Bomberman Legacy (Longplay by GamesAreSupernice), Super Bomberman 4, DNA: Dark Native Apostle (played by GamesAreSupernice), Bomberman 64: The Second Attack! (played by ElTipejoLoco), Super Bomberman 5, Bomberman II (finale). Thread also lists previous Bomberman LPs Bomberman Hero, Bomberman Jetters, and Bomberman Generation. **Playlist (Includes all LPs and additional thread content) **Something Awful thread (requires archive purchase) *''The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes'' (3DS) **'Players': ***'With commentary': Thorn, Travis, Yoshi, XelEsparza ***'Without commentary': Renose, Torlon, RebelliousPawn, Delish, Random online players **'Run': February 17, 2016 - December 30, 2016 **'Content': 20 updates (28 videos) **Playlist **LP Archive 2017 *''Stranded Deep'' (PC) **'Player': Thorn **'Run': December 28, 2016 - January 21, 2017 **'Content': 10 parts from 4 streams **Playlist **LP Archive *''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' (Wii) **'Player': Jacob **'Co-commentators': Thorn, Yoshi, Highwang **'Run': January 24, 2017 - February 14, 2017 **'Content': 4 parts **Playlist **LP Archive **LP Zone thread *''Salt and Sanctuary'' (PC) **'Player': Highwang **'Co-commentator': Thorn **'Run': December 21, 2016 - April 5, 2017 **Playlist **SA thread *''Demon's Souls'' (PS3) **'Players': Thorn, Travis, YamiNoSenshi **'Run': May 20, 2016 - May 12, 2917 **Playlist **SA thread **LP Zone thread *''Story of Seasons'' (3DS) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentators': Skippy Granola, YamiNoSenshi **'Run': January 4, 2017 - September 22, 2017 **'Content': 30 updates (30 main LP videos + 15 additional dialogue clips) **Playlist **SA thread **LP Zone thread *''Harvest Moon: Animal Parade'' (Wii) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentators': Skippy Granola, YamiNoSenshi **'Run': January 6, 2017 - September 29, 2017 **'Content': 29 parts **Playlist **SA thread **LP Zone thread Quick-Looks *''Bloodborne'' (PS4) **'Players': Travis, Thorn *''Hatoful Boyfriend'' (PS4) **'Player': Travis **'Co-commentator': Yoshi *''Metal Gear Online'' (PS4) **'Players': Jiggly Jacob, Thorn Demos for Devs The team try out and review games sent to them by their developers. *''Onion Force'' (demo, full version on Steam/PC) *''Tomato Way'' (Episode 1) *''End of the Mine'' *''Friday the 13th: The Game'' (Beta) - Part 1, Part 2 Canceled Note: Ocarina of Time through Majora's Mask were uploaded to Blip.tv, and the videos were lost when the team's Blip channel was deleted in 2014. [http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLuhyyy6nra7V2obNaeHGovlF003MaPKdE Only The Hero of Time review, Majora's Mask, and most of Pikmin 2 are still available to watch]. *''Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (N64) **Began February 11, 2010 (FATLPs carry-over) - canceled with 27 parts due to technical difficulties and loss of enthusiasm. [[TheStrawhatNO!#2015|Restarted and completed with Ocarina of Time 3D on the 3DS, see above]]. **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentaters': Yoshi, GhostTC, DFatman *''Earthbound'' (SNES) **Began March 29, 2010 (FATLPs carry-over) - canceled with 2 parts due to technical difficulties. **'Player': Yoshi **'Co-commentaters': Thorn, GhostTC *''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle'' (GCN) **Began April 28, 2010 - canceled with 5 parts due to lack of enjoyment. **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentater': Yoshi *''Pikmin 2'' original attempt (GCN) **Began July 16, 2010 - canceled with 5 parts due to technical difficulties. Restarted and completed LP can be seen above. **'Player' Yoshi **'Co-commentater': Thorn **Playlist of remaining videos *''Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' original attempt (N64) **Began August 17, 2010 - canceled with 13 parts due to the move to Something Awful, after which the LP wasn't good enough to warrant continuing. Restarted and completed LP can be seen above. **'Player' Thorn **'Co-commentaters': Yoshi, Madcapoperator; occasionally solo-commentated by Thorn, and once blind-commentated by Travis **Playlist *''Fallout 3 Nuzlocke'' (PC) **Began November 11, 2013 - canceled with 5 parts due to hardware changeover and lack of interest in continuing. **'Player': Thorn **'Solo commentary' **Playlist Streaming Channels *ThornBrain - hitbox.tv, Twitch.tv *Travis - Twitch.tv Games and Streams In-Progress Streams n/a Completed/Ended Note: Yoshi streamed Super Smash Bros. Brawl in 2011, but none of it was recorded. Streams for Extra Life aired in 2012 and 2013, but no live gaming was recorded, only Let's Play commentaries. *''Extra Life'' 2014 charity stream **'Games': Fallout: New Vegas Hardcore Mode, Shovel Knight, Audiosurf, Goat Simulator, Far Cry 3 (co-op and campaign), The Last of Us (LP parts 3 and 4 - pre-recorded), Ni no Kuni (LP part 21 - commentated live), Dragon's Dogma **'Players': Thorn, ZenonXI (Far Cry 3 co-op), Travis (Dragon's Dogma) **'Co-commentators': Patreon patrons - Chaz, ZenonXI, Epee Em, Usagihinorei, Yoshi (The Last of Us) **'Run': November 28-30, 2014 **Playlist *''Dark Souls'' (PS3) **'Players': Travis and Thorn **'Co-commentaters': Patreon patrons - Neohampster and Tailsnick **'Run': August 23, 2014 - June 17, 2015 **Playlist *''Tomodachi Life'' (3DS) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentators': Yoshi, Travis, Jiggly Jacob, Fargo, Gazooki **'Run': December 10, 2014 - March 31, 2015 **'Content': 25 parts + 1 test video **Playlist *''Ni no Kuni: Shikkoku no Madoshi'' (DS) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentators': Travis, Drachir, Maxwell, Benjamin **Part of the Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch Let's Play, see above. *''Extra Life'' 2015 **'Games': The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks, LoZ: Tri Force Heroes, Animal Crossing (deleted), Undertale, Star Fox Command, Don't Starve Together **'Players': Thorn; Renosei, Tallon (Tri Force Heroes); Highwang, blahmoomoo, Fargo, Xalder, NotPyry (Don't Starve Together) **'Co-commentators': InfamousGentleman (Tri Force Heroes), Highwang (Undertale, Don't Starve Together), Yoshi (Undertale), Fargo and Xalder (Don't Starve Together) **'Run': November 7-8, 2015 **Playlist *''Undertale'' (PC) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentators': Highwang, Travis, Yoshi **'Blind run - Pacifist/Neutral and True Pacifist endings' **'Run': October 15, 2015 - November 18, 2015 **Playlist *Various Harvest Moon games, spinoffs and fangames **'Games': ***'As part of the ''Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley and Tale of Two Towns thread': ''A New Beginning (3DS), Harvest Moon DS, Sunshine Islands (DS), Story of Seasons (3DS), Harvest Moon 64, Friends of Mineral Town (GBA), Island of Happiness (DS), Harvest Moon (SNES), Animal Parade (Wii), Rune Factory 4 (3DS), Stardew Valley (PC). ***'Later additions': A New Beginning revisited, Harvest Moon: Frantic Farming (DS) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentators' (A New Beginning only): Fargo, Gazooki, Zenon **Playlist *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' (SNES) **'Player': Highwang **'Co-commentators': Thorn, Jacob **'Run': April 23, 2016 - May 27, 2016 **Playlist *''Pokemon: Alpha Sapphire'' (3DS) - Doubles as an LP **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentators': Highwang, JigglyJacob, Gazooki, Fargo, Travis, Renose **'Run': June 18, 2016 - October 20, 2016 **'Content': 54 parts from 11 streams **Playlist **LP Archive *''Stranded Deep'' (PC) - Doubles as an LP **'Player': Thorn **'Run': December 28, 2016 - January 21, 2017 **'Content': 10 parts from 4 streams **Playlist **SA thread - Part of the Casual LP thread One-Offs/Quick Looks/First Looks *''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D'' (3DS) *''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn'' (PS4) *''You Must Build a Boat'' (PC) *''Terraria'' update 1.3 (PC) *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DQgf7DDmgBg The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes (demo)] (3DS) - Doubled as a teaser for the Let's Play with Yoshi and Travis Discussions *"The Balance of Game Storytelling" *"Nintendo at E3, their marketing problems, and more Zelda" *"Sleeping Dogs: Why is it so Good?" *"Sequels We'd Like to See" *"Yooka-Laylee: Stickin' it to the Man" TheStrawhatPATRONS! Podcast The team's podcast made with Patreon patrons who pledge $15 or more. It is similar to TheMidnightFrogs Podcast and to TheStrawhatNO's discussion videos. *Podcast 1: "Let's Play as a Career?" - October 26, 2014; with Chris and Nathan *Podcast 2: "Exploding Koalas" - October 28, 2014; with Chris, Nathan and Maxwell *Podcast 3: "Infrequently Asked Questions" - October 31, 2014; with Chris, Nathan and Maxwell *Podcast 4: "E3 and Steam Sales Post-Op" - June 26, 2015; with Gaz, Maxwell and Zenon Interviews *MBulteau - Composer, Creator of Majora Retsupuraes Thorn and Yoshi began doing Retsupuraes when they started the channel purely for fun, as inspired by Retsupurae themselves and Chip & Ironicus. These were the primary videos of the YouTube channel for the first several months before the two resumed making Let's Plays. These are all set to "Unlisted" but can still be accessed by clicking the links. Deleted Retsupuraes are further down the page. *Retsupurae with Our Own BillyMC - Super Mario Bros. 2 - April 20, 2010 *Retsupurae OVER THEEEERE - Sonic Adventure - April 21, 2010 *Retsupurae My Vacuum - Sonic Riders - April 22, 2010 *Retsupurae Pokemon StadiAAAAGH - Pokemon Stadium - April 27, 2010 *Retsupurae Name That Object in the Background - Mario Super Sluggers - April 28, 2010 *Wetsupuwae Wiff Woudy McWoudFuck - Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - May 13, 2010 *Retsupurae Harvest Bored's Desynced Brother - Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap - May 13, 2010 *Retsu NOT Retsupurae Obake, How About That?! (With Jucaprost) - Obake - May 23, 2010 *Retsupurae Final Fantasy Pixel Robots - Final Fantasy XIII - May 23, 2010 *Retsu Learn How to do Retsupuraes Properly - RP of DFatman and GhostTC RPing a Mega Man LP - July 24, 2010 *Retsu Just Make Fun of Them Now - RP of FATLPs RPing a Pokemon Blue LP - July 24, 2010 - Sequel to "Retsu Learn How to do Retsupuraes Properly" *Retsupurae Cut or Speed Up for Dummies - Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker - July 27, 2010 (Fixed and reuploaded July 29, 2010) *Retsupurae Defying Mario Logic with noob22222 - Super Mario Bros. 2 - July 27, 2010 - Sequel to "Retsupurae with Our Own BillyMC" *Retsupurae Donkey Kong Country 2 World 3 Part 3 Save State 0 Rewind 1000 - Donkey Kong Country 2 - August 21, 2010 *Retsupurae Premature State Saving - Donkey Kong Country 2 - August 21, 2010 - Sequel to "Retsupurae Donkey Kong Country 2 World 3 Part 3 Save State 0 Rewind 1000" *Retsupurae Ratchet and Pussy: Hiding Commando - Ratchet and Clank 2: Going Commando - September 1, 2010 *Retsupurae Girls Jumping into Lava - Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - September 1, 2010 *Retsupurae GlitchyVanDumbass - Star Fox Adventures - September 1, 2010 *Retsupurae Samus Sucks Gaiz - Super Smash Bros. Brawl - September 5, 2010 *Retsupurae Pokemon White Not Black or Female BEFORE IT EVEN COMES OUT - Pokemon White - September 18, 2010 *Retsupurae Getting a Vagina, Forgetting to Patch the Game BEFORE IT EVEN COMES OUT - Pokemon White - September 19, 2010 *Retsupurae Pokemon Vagina Version BEFORE IT EVEN COMES OUT - Pokemon White - September 19, 2010 *Retsupurae Puzzlescurse - Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages - September 30, 2010 *Retsupurae Jeezy Cries' EPIC EMULATED FAAAAAIL - Metal Gear Solid - October 2, 2010 *Retsupurae Golf, for Fuck's Sake - Mario Golf - November 8, 2010 *Retsupurae The Nose That Knows Jack-Crap - Super Mario Sunshine - November 12, 2010 *Retsupurae KeroRUH-OH - Keroro RPG - February 3, 2011 *Retsu Have an Important Intervention/Bitchfit - Harvest Moon 64 - June 16, 2011 - RP of MrFailGame. Sequel to deleted RPs "Retsupurae Harvest Bored" and "Retsupurae Harvest Bored 2 - Better Yet Not Really" Deleted The first five Retsupuraes and several other subsequent RPs have been deleted from TheStrawhatNO, but they have all been backed up on Thorn's MediaFire. The first five were deleted due to the noisy crickets in Yoshi's room: *Retsupurae A Quarter of Persona 4 - Persona 4 - Very first Retsupurae *Retsupurae Harvest Bored - Harvest Moon 64 - RP of MrFailGame. *Retsupurae Harvest Bored 2 - Better Yet Not Really - Harvest Moon 64 - Sequel to "Retsupurae Harvest Bored" *Retsupurae Like the Fucking Idiot that I Am - Pokemon Gold/Silver *Retsupurae A FUCKING BOOK - Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility - Deleted for being mediocre alongside the crickets *Retsupurae Reading the Back of the Notice Board - Animal Crossing - Deleted for being mediocre *Retsupurae A Very Confusing Ed Edd and Eddy Game - Ed, Edd and Eddy: The Mis-Edventures - Deleted for being too insulting and generally mediocre *Retsupurae Retarded White SirRonLionheart - Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team/Red Rescue Team - Deleted due to technical difficulties resulting in the loss of the second half of the original video *The Ultimate Retsupurae - Mario Kart Wii - Deleted by accident, never reuploaded Other Related Videos *thisvideoisbetterthanchuggaaconroyderpyderpidontfuckingknow - April 23, 2010 - Thorn records himself playing Majora's Mask with an upside-down webcam, making fun of child camcorder Let's Players. *3 Minutes of Laughter - July 27, 2010 - Yoshi and Thorn joke around following the Wind Waker RP. *He Lives in My Town! - September 18, 2010 - Thorn discovers that one of the Pokemon White LPers they RP'd lives in his town. Other Trivia *At the time of completion, (March 10, 2010), the Pikmin Let's Play was the fastest commentated Let's Play of the game, being completed in 12 in-game days. This excludes non-commentated Speed-Runs of the game of which the fastest was 9 days, though Yoshi took several gameplay cues from Speed Runs. category:Team category:Site Navigation